ppgz mermaid life
by Spinning Bella
Summary: 1.ocxoc 2.original pairings 3.what happens when 6 mermaids get legs (without there parents knowing) princesses or not they don't care but when they meet princes that are land people will there love survive? will the girls parents break them apart?will there tails be revealed to the human princes? all these questions and more answered in the book ppgz mermaid life. T for language
1. mermaids today humans tomorrow

Hey Hey i'm spinning Bella a new author and this is my first story as you can tell from the title it's about the ppgz as mermaids including my OCs

the orange puff spinning Bella/satomi Kato and her counterpart crashing Berg

the teal puff flowing Brooklyn/Naomi Ikeda and her counterpart smashing beck

and my last oc the yellow puff speeding Bree/Mika Suzuki and her counterpart popping Blaine

Bella: so who's doing the disclaimer.

everyone:...

Bella:whoever does it gets the first pov.

everyone: me me me !

Bella: hmmmmm bubbles

Bubbles:kk Bella doesn't own the ppgz or rrbz just her ocs and the story idea

Bella:let's get started enjoy

chapter 1 mermaids today humans tomorrow

Bubbles pov

hey im bubbles mermaid princess of Oceana along with my 5 older sisters. blossom the oldest pink eyes red hair to her fins let out straight,16. (were all a month apart.) Bella the second oldest dark brown hair to lower back curled peach orange eyes, 3rd oldest jet black hair upper back wavy lime green eyes, 4th oldest dark purple hair to her shoulder blades natural small curls satin teal eyes, 5th oldest navy hair between upper and mid back straight with a yellow headband canary yellow eyes,16. then theres me bubbles youngest golden blond hair in two curly pigtails that reach upper back sky blue eyes,16.(our eye color is are tail color.)

we live in a an underwater castle. we go to school like normal kids but not only do we learn stuff like education we also learn about people that don't live in the water but on land and everything on it.

right now its night and my parents are asleep while my sisters and I are at the surface staring at the stars.

bree: hey guys isn't it weird that were not aloud to get legs yet.

Brooklyn: your right bree it is weird.

Bc: just wait till tomorrow when the initiations done then we can try out our new legs.

me: I know i'm so excited.

bella: so everyone remembers the plan right.

blossom: yea ...Wait

bree: what is it blossom

blossom pulled out the spell book we found.

bloss: it says here that we have to be on dry land to do it during the day so the sun and the suns rays only get us dry enough to get legs

bc: so

blossom: so we have 2 problems are we going to say to mom and dad so we can get away from the castle long enough? are we going to go during the where can be dried of by the sun only?

bella: i know a place its a cavern close to the beach where theres a hole at the top that the suns rays can dry us through. All we gotta do is tell mom and dad that were going to explore the ocean and not touch water once we get legs and mom and dad will never know we even left the ocean.

brooklyn: well in that case hands in to promise no so you guys in? {puts hand in middle }

all the girls: in

Me: ok then tomorrow we get legs.

bc:{raises her lime green charm bracelet for the spell } to legs!

all of them: {raise there charm bracelets in there colors} to legs woohoo.  
-

bella: first chapter done

bc:that was awesome

bella: kinda short though next chapter coming soon.

(hint: next chapters called learning the human you. )


	2. getting to know the human you

hey guys im back

boys:let us out of the closet

girls:never!

bella:one you will get a pov if you do the disclaimer.

brick:(speaks really fast) bella dosent own ppgz or rrbz just the idea and her OCs

bella: let the story begin

Bricks pov

being a prince is so boring other then stuff like fencing,horseback riding,having people do what you don't want to and huge rooms everything else sucks like arranged marriage to a princess who's snobby and you never met 10:00am and i'm sitting in the dining room with my five younger brothers by a month.

lq=land queen

lk=land king

oq=ocean queen

ok=ocean king

lq:kids we've gone through all the princesses and chose out 6 for your marriage

lk:there names are himeko shirogane for brick hitomi abe for boomer haruka yamada for butch chiyo watanabe for berg akemi ito for beck

and satsuki mori for blaine

lk:they'll be here in a couple of days to meet you

boomer:dad cant for just once we can bend the rules and marry a girl from the village

lk:no boomer you must marry royalty thats the way its been and thats the way its going to stay

boys:*GROAN*

like I said there are somethings things I hate about being a prince

Bella's Pov

its 10:00 am me and my sisters are at the breakfast table

ok:so girls what are you doing today

me:just some exploring

oq:girls while your out could you pick up a seashell in your favorite colors i'm making necklaces

bubbles:sure mom

ok:well your all done with breakfast so go explore

bc:thx dad

girls leave the table

blossom:you think they bought

bree:yea

brooklyn:so bella show us the place where we can do the spell

me:k follow me

*at the special place*

brooklyn pov

me:whos got the spellbook

bc: I do

bloss:ok ready

girls:ready

girls:(drag themselves out of the water) the spell:wish to to also have feet tails when wet cant beat were doing this all at our risk (put on charm bracelets)bless theses bracelets with that we wish x3

bubs:did it work

bella:it-

*back to the boys*

butch's pov 1:00 pm

me: hey guys want to go to the beach

blaine:sure

beck:i'm good with it

rest of the boys:ok

butch: to the beach!

2nd chapter done

bubs:did the spell work

boys:?

bella: remember bubs they do know yet

bubs: oh yea

boys:don't know what

girls: we can't tell you

boys:ugh

girls:r&r

(hint:ch3 into the new world )


	3. into the new world

hey all my characters are asleep

everyone:*snore*

disclaimer

i dont own ppgz rrbz just my ocs and the story i-

everyone:idea

bella:ahh(falls over)on with the story

-ch3 into the new world

bree's pov

bella:it didn't work we should have legs by now

me:Maybe we said it wrong

after me and my sisters saw tht the spell didnt work we started to crawl back to the water to get the shells and leave

then we saw our tails begin to glow our signature colors once the glow faded our tails were replaced with legs

we were wearing normal human clothes

blossom:her hairs in a high pony tail with a pink bow

with a boat neck tight t-shirt that's pink with a huge black heart on the front with a hot pink skirt that stops just above her knees with light pink toms

bella:her hairs the same but with bigger curls at mid back

a white button up short sleeved that tied above my belly button orange that reach mid thigh and black and white high tops

bc:her hairs the same

off the shoulder light green top baggy black cargo shorts and dark green converse

brooklyn:her still naturally curly looking hair that now reaches her shoulder blades

a teal under shirt with a black skirt reaches her knees and strappy teal sandals

bubbles:her pigtails reached her shoulders with bangs that framed her face

a sky blue halter top and mid thigh navy shorts and light blue flip flops

me:my hair was the same except my bangs got shorter

I was wearing a bright yellow and black zebra striped no sleeve hoodie blue skinny jeans and yellow and white addidas

bella: wow i am tall

bubs:hey guys we should go walk around the beach

girls:kk

*with the boys*

berg's pov

me: ready (in orange swim trunks)

guys:ready (in swim trunks of there own colors )

me:then lets go

*at the beach *

brick:wow

butch:so many hot girls

boomer:it feels like were forgetting something though

random girl:AHHHHHH IT'S THE PRINCES!

beck:oh yea tht RUN!

*guys:(running for there lives)*

with the girls

blossom's pov

me:its so beautiful up here

brooklyn:I know

bella:hey what's that sound

they turn around to see a huge group of girls running after some guys when bubbles notice who the girls are chasing

bubs:the princes

bloss:omg what should we do?

buttercup:this really is a new world

bella:done with my last chapter for today depending on how I feel later who knows I might start a new story later

everyone:r&r


	4. EMERGENCY NOTE !

**In case you haven't heard yet there's some really bad news going around.**

**It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer Artic Queen and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on let's push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


End file.
